The present disclosure relates to body cushioning systems for use in vehicles, and in particular side impact protectors for use by people traveling in vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a side impact protector that is wearable by a child traveling in a vehicle.
Juvenile seats are widely used to transport young children in automobiles and other vehicles. Such seats include backless and high back booster seats.